Sons of Hogwarts
by SevSnape123
Summary: Ok i now have a tilte thanks to one of my reviewers : Harry was adopted by Albus Dumbledore the night his parents were killed and has lived with him ever since. Story starts off when he is three. Bad summary sorry. WARNING spanking
1. Chapter 1

Three year old Harry had lost the house-elf that was suppose to watch him and was now wandering around looking for the man that had adopted him almost two years ago.

"Papa!" Harry calls. Harry continues looking until he runs into Snape.

"You are not suppose to be down here little boy." Snape says grabbing Harry's arm and taking him out of the dungeons.

"Papa?" Harry asks.

"He's in his office." Snape says as he starts leading Harry up to Albus's office. Harry not being able to walk or even run as fast as Snape was walking was basically being dragged.

"Come on move faster!" Snape says angrily.

"Meanie let go!" Harry says trying to get away.

"Stop that at once." Snape says.

"PAPA!" Harry cries.

"Severus what is going on?" McGonagall asks coming out of her office.

"This boy won't stop screaming." Severus says glaring at Harry.

"Harry calm down sweetie." Minerva says taking Harry from Snape.

Harry looks up sniffling.

"Come on sweetie." Minerva picks Harry up.

"I'll take him to the headmaster." Severus nods.

"Good." He says then walks off.

"Why aren't you with Tippy?" Minerva asks.

"Professor little Harry has run off." Tippy says running over.  
"He's ok Tippy I've got him." Minerva says.

"Tippy is so sorry that little Harry ran off. He was there and next gone!" Tippy explains.

"He's just getting cranky Tippy he just needs a nap and he'll be fine." Tippy nods and leaves with a pop.

"No nap!" Harry says.

"Yes nap." Minerva says heading to Albus's office.

"No nap." Harry says again as he starts to fall asleep.

"Ice Pops." Minerva says heading up to Dumbledore's office.

Minerva enters Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Minerva." Dumbledore says standing up to take the little boy.

"Papa." Harry says wrapping his arms around Dumbledore's neck and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Harry seemed to run off looking for you and Severus found him." Minerva says.

"I know Tippy was up here and i told him it was ok because Harry wouldn't leave the school and no one would hurt him." Dumbledore says.

"That's right but they would scare him beyond belief." Minerva says.

"Severus found him and seemed to be dragging him up here." Minerva says.

"Ok thank you Minerva now i think it's time for someone to take a nap." Dumbledore says taking Harry into his bedroom. Dumbledore lays Harry in his bed and covers him up.

"Night little one." Dumbledore says kissing Harry's forehead.

Dumbledore goes back in his office reading a book until his son wakes up so they can go to lunch. After about 45 minutes Albus looks up to see Harry coming out of his room.

"Hey little one." Dumbledore says going over and picking Harry up so he can fix his hair somewhat.

"Hair no stay down." Harry says as Dumbledore uses his wand to fix it.

"I can see that. You ready for lunch?" Harry nods and heads over by the door.  
"Ok let's go but remember don't run." Dumbledore says grabbing Harry's hand.

"No run." Harry repeats. When they get down to the great hall Albus sets Harry in a chair next to Flitwick.

"Hello Harry." Flitwick says.

"Hi Flitwick." Harry says happily. Albus puts some lunch on Harry's plate.

"Here you go Harry now eat." Harry starts eating.  
"Headmaster i think you need to keep a better eye on him i found him in the dungeons." Snape says.

"Yes i did here about that. But i was also told that you were dragging him, seriously Severus he's been here for almost two years and you're still treating him horrible." Albus says.

"That's Potter's brat and you know how he treated me in school!" Severus says.

"This is not James, Severus and you know it. He's just a little boy who knows that you don't like him." Snape looks down.

"Treat him with some respect Severus!" Albus says angrily.

"Papa no be mean." Harry says pulling on Albus's robes.

Dumbledore turns to look at Harry.

"I'm just talking to him Harry. Don't worry." Albus turns back to Severus.

"You angry that mean." Harry says.

"Harry eat your lunch." Albus says.

"Be nice!" Harry says.

"Great now I got Potter's brat sticking up for me."

"Be a good boy and eat your lunch." Albus says gently.

"NO!" Harry pushes his plate off the table.

"Harry James!" Albus says using his wand to clean up the mess.

"Albus I think he doesn't like you lecturing Severus." Minerva says.

"I can see that but that doesn't give him a right to throw a tantrum." Albus turns back to Harry and picks him up.

"Let's go little boy." Harry starts squirming trying to get down.

"Severus I want a word with you after lunch please." Albus says carrying a squirming Harry up to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa down!" Harry says as Dumbledore carries him up to his office. Albus puts enters his office and sets Harry on his desk in front of him.

"Now tell papa why you were being a naughty boy." Dumbledore says gently but firmly.

"Papa being mean to Severus!" Harry says.

"That doesn't make it ok for you to dump your food does it?" Harry shakes his head.

"I sorry." Harry says.

"I know but you're going to be spanked." Harry shakes his head.

"No spank!" Harry says trying to get off the desk but Albus grabs him and sits on his desk and lays Harry over his knee. Dumbledore raises his hand and brings it down three times on Harry's bottom. Dumbledore lifts Harry up and holds him close rubbing his back.

"Calm down Harry." Dumbledore stands up holding Harry close and goes to sit behind his desk and wait for Severus.

Harry curls up in Albus's arm as Albus rubs his back.

"Papa mad?" Harry asks quietly.

"No I'm not mad." Albus looks up when someone knocks.

"Enter." Albus says and Severus enters the room.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Severus asks.

"Yes take a seat and I'll be back." Albus gets up and carries a now sleeping Harry into his room to put him to bed. When Albus comes back out Severus is sitting there waiting.

"Now care to explain why Minerva told me that you were scaring Harry?" Albus asks.

"He was in the dungeons and it's not safe for him down there." Severus says.

"Yes but did you yell at him scaring him?" Severus doesn't say anything. "Severus?"

"Yes." Severus says.

"You do not yell at him! He's three years old Severus!" Albus says.

"THEN YOU SHOULD KEEP A BETTER EYE ON HIM!" Severus says angrily then instantly regrets it.

"You do not yell at me and you do not yell at Harry. Do you Severus Tobias?"

Severus gulps at his adopted father's anger.

"No sir." Severus says.

"I know you hated James when you were in school but that's no excuse to treat Harry the way you have been. And we've discussed this before haven't we?" Severus nods.

"Yes sir." Severus says not liking where this was heading.

"I'm going to make sure you learn this time Severus because I am getting really annoyed having to talk to you about same thing over and over again." Albus says.

"But-"Severus starts.

"The only "But" that you better worry about is yours."

"You can't mean to sp-" Severus starts.

"That's exactly what I mean to do." Albus stands and goes over to the couch. "Come here Severus." Albus says sternly. Severus stands but doesn't move.

"This punishment is for children. You use this punishment on Harry!" Severus says.

"One" Albus says.

"Counting? Dad that's just..."

"Two. Do I need to remind you what happens if i reach three?" Severus shakes his head and makes his way over by Albus.

Severus shrugs his robe off and sets it on a chair and turns back to his father. Albus reaches out to undo Severus's trousers and pulls him over his lap.

"DAD!" Severus says Albus pulls his boxers down.

"You know how this is done little boy." Albus says.

"Come on, I'm 23!" Severus says.

"I don't care if your 23, 13, or 33 if you deserve a spanking then that's what you'll get!" Albus says before raising his hand and bringing it down with a sounding SMACK on Severus bare bottom. Albus spanks in silence for a few minutes when Severus starts wriggling.

"Why are you being spanked Severus?" Albus asks continuing to bring his hand down on the slowly reddening bottom.

"I yelled OW at Harry and OW you." Severus says crying out with each swat but not completely crying yet.

"Are you going to yell at Harry again?" Albus asks tipping Severus forward to aim the last swats to his sit-spot.

"NO! Stop please! Dad I'm sorry!" Severus cries breaking down.

"Last question Severus." Albus says stopping the spanking for a minute.

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No sir." Severus says.

"Ok then a half-dozen more." Albus says then brings his hand down half a dozen more times then stands Severus up so he can fix his clothes then sets Severus in his lap with his sore bottom between Albus's legs.

Albus holds Severus close rocking him.

"Shh...It's ok." Albus says rubbing Severus back soothingly.

"I'm s-sorry." Severus says quietly.

"I know." Albus says then turns when he hears Harry's door open.

"Papa?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry?" Albus asks.

"Severus crying?" Harry asks. Severus blushes bright red.

"Papa yells at Severus?" Harry asks.

"No Harry papa didn't yell at me." Severus says motioning for Harry to come over.

"Severus yells!" Harry says backing away.

"I'm not going to yell come here buddy." Severus says.

Harry looks at Albus who nods and Harry slowly walks over and Albus helps Severus scoot onto the couch wincing.

"Come here." Severus says picking Harry up. "I'm sorry I scared you and i know i shouldn't yell at you like i do so this time I'm going to TRY and stop yelling at you ok?" Harry nods and wraps his arms around Severus neck.

"Severus no mad?" Severus shakes his head.

"Nope are you?" Harry shakes his head.

"Good." Severus says before tossing Harry in the air causing him to giggle.

"I'm going to go if you need me Harry you know where to find me." Severus says giving Harry a quick hug before heading downstairs.

"Papa can I go with Severus?" Albus smiles and nods.

"Yes but come with him for dinner." Harry nods and runs out to catch up with Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter! I want to thank all of you for the reviews i've gotten and i love reading them so keep them coming,_

While he's walking Severus hears a little pair of feet following him.

"Are you following me you little monster?" Severus asks stopping to look at Harry.

"Papa said I could go." Harry says.

"Ok, come on then." Severus says gesturing for Harry to follow him.

"Potions?" Harry asks as they continue to Severus's chambers.

"Yes but remember no touching until you're older. You can help me with small things but that's it." Harry nods and enters the chambers with Severus. Severus lights the fireplace and leads the way into his private lab.

"Remember do NOT touch anything." Severus says sternly.

"Ok." Harry says allowing Severus to set him on a small stool next to a table full of ingredients.

Severus lights the fire under the cauldron and starts to chop up ingredients for potion that Madam Pomfrey needs.

"What's this?" Harry asks pointing at a plant.

"Mandrake Root, it comes from a mandrake the plants in the green house." Severus explains as he starts making the potion. "Pick up the Mandrake Root you were just looking at." Severus says.

"Why?" Harry asks confused at why Severus told him first not to touch anything.

"I'm going to let you help some. My little brother is going to be the best potions student when he gets to Hogwarts if I have something to do about it." Severus hands Harry the plant then sets him on his hip. "Now when I tell you, I want you to drop it in the potion." Harry nods and watches at Severus stirs the potion.

After a couple minutes of stirring Severus tells Harry to drop it in.

"There we go." Severus says as he starts stirring the other way for a couple minutes. "Now I bottle it up and we can take it to Madam Pomfrey." Severus says summoning vales over to them.

"I help?" Harry asks.

"Not this. Maybe when you get older." Harry pouts and Severus laughs. "Oh tuck the lip back in." Severus says poking at Harry's bottom lip. Harry starts giggling and swats Severus's hand away.

Severus fills the vales up and casts an unbreakable charm on one and hands it to Harry.

"Here you can carry this one and give it to Poppy." Harry takes the vile and follows Severus up to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Severus, Hi Harry." Poppy says when they enter.

"Here are the potions you asked for Poppy." Severus says handing her the potions and nodding at Harry who had the other one.

"I helped!" He says happily giving her the vile.

"Well what a big boy you are. Thank you." She says taking the vile.

"Any other potions poppy?" Severus asks.

"Not yet but if I find any I'll tell you." Severus nods and heads out with Harry.

Severus hears Harry's stomach growl.

"I'm guessing someone's hungry from being naughty at lunch." Severus says smirking.

"Yes." Harry says.

"Come on we'll go get you a healthy snack." Severus says scooping Harry up so he can walk faster.

"Master Severus, Master Harry what can I's get you?" Tippy asks coming over.

"Hi Tippy!" Harry says happily then giggling when his stomach growls again.

"Can I get a small healthy snack for Harry?" Severus asks.

"Of course sir. Anything for you?" Tippy asks.

"Umm…just a tea would be nice." Severus says.

Severus sets Harry down but keeps him close while Tippy gets what he asked.

"Here Master Severus goes. Apple pieces and milk for Harry and Tea just the way Master Severus likes it." Tippy says.

"Thank you Tippy. Come on Harry." Severus says carrying their stuff to him chambers.

"Thank you!" Harry says when the reach the chambers.

"No problem." Severus says setting the apple and milk down for Harry and taking a seat across from him reading a book.

Severus gets so into his book that he doesn't notice Harry walk away from the table. Harry heads over to Severus private lab but Severus looks up in time to see Harry reaching for the handle.

"Harry what are you doing?" Severus asks.

"Nothing." Harry says.

"You know you know you're not suppose to be messing over there are you?" Severus asks.

"No but I want to help." Harry says.

"You can help when you get bigger." Severus says.

"Fine." Harry says going back over to finish his milk.

"I don't want to find you trying to get in my lab again unless I'm with you understand?" Harry nods. "You better unless you want me or papa to smack your bottom." Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No smack!" Harry says.

"Then you stay away from my lab and you won't get smacked." Severus says.

Severus banishes the dishes with a wave of his wand.

"You want to go see Hagrid?" Severus asks even though he didn't really like the Half-Giant but he knew Harry did.

"Yes!" Harry says happily.

"Ok let's go." Severus says summoning Harry's spare cloak from Severus's closet.

"Yay!" Harry says putting his cloak on and leading the way to Hagrid's hut.

"Slow down Harry it's not going anywhere." Severus says grabbing his hand and slowing him to a walk.

When they arrive to Hagrid's hut Fang comes to greet them.

"Hi Fang." Harry says petting the dog.

"Hey, 'Arry." Hagrid says

"Hi Hagrid." Harry says.

"Hagrid." Severus says.

"Professor." Hagrid says.

"Why don't you go play with Fang, Harry? I need to get a few potions ingredients from Hagrid" Severus suggests.

"Ok." Harry says chasing after Fang.

"And stay away from the forest." Severus says sternly. "Can I get those ingredients?" Severus asks.

"Sure." Hagrid says.

Hagrid and Severus enter the house but keep the door open so they can still see Harry.

"Which ones did you need Professor?" Hagrid asks.

"I need ones I can use in healing potions; Poppy's going to need me to refill her stock before the school starts next week." Severus says.

"So you need…these ones." Hagrid says getting out the ingredients.

"I think so." Severus says looking through to make sure they were still usable and what he needed.

Outside Harry is laughing and having fun with Fang when Harry sees something by the Forbidden Forest.

"Little Harry Potter how are you?" It asks Harry when it sees him causing Harry to scream. Severus runs out and almost falls over when Harry runs over and wraps his arms around Severus's legs.

"What's wrong?" Severus asks rubbing the back of Harry's head.

"I think I scared him sir." The Centaur says.

"'Ello Firenze." Hagrid says.

"I'm sorry about scaring him. I didn't think I would frighten him." Firenze says.

"It's alright. Come on Harry let's go." Severus says.

Harry lifts his arms wanting to be picked up.

"Ok let's go." Severus says picking Harry up and rubbing his back.

"We'll see you later Hagrid." Severus says.

"Ok, bye Professor, by 'Arry." Hagrid says. As Severus carries Harry back to the castle he checks the time and sees that it's almost dinner time.

"Ready to head to the great hall for dinner?" Severus asks. Harry nods. "Ok let's head there."

Severus carries Harry to the great hall where Albus, McGonagall, and a few other teachers were already seated.

"Hello Severus, Harry." Albus says.

"Hi dad." Severus says trying to set Harry down but he refuses to let go.

"No!" Harry says holding on to Severus's neck.

"What happened?" McGonagall asks as Severus sits down with Harry in his lap.

"He got scared. A centaur came by the entrance to the forest and said hello to Harry and it scared him." Severus says trying to calm Harry down.

"Oh the poor thing." McGonagall says.

"Come here little one." Albus says reaching to take Harry.

"Papa!" Harry says allowing Albus take him from Severus.

"Did you get scared?" Harry nods. "Well nothing's going to hurt you. The centaurs won't hurt you unless you hurt them first ok?" Harry nods.

"Good boy. Were you good for Severus?" Albus asks.

"Yes! I help make potion for Poppy!" Harry says.

"You did?" Albus asks.

""Yup I put in plant." Harry says.

"That's a good job. Now you want some supper?" Harry nods and starts eating his supper when he's placed in a chair.

During the middle of dinner the doors to the great hall open and a women with long bright red hair and green eyes enters the room.

"May I help you?" Albus asks.

"Yes, I'm from the Ministry and I'm here to see how the schools going." The women says.

"And your name?" Albus asks.

"Tara Summers." She says.

"Well come join us Miss. Summers." Albus says.

"Thank you." Tara says as she heads up to the table. "Why what a cute boy." She says smiling down at Harry.

"Thank you this is my youngest son Harry." Albus says.

"How old is he?"

"Three." Albus says. "And my oldest son Severus who is also the potions master and head of Slytherin house." Albus adds.

"Miss. Summers." Severus says.

"And the rest of the staff." Albus says gesturing to the rest.

"Nice to meet all of you." Tara says taking a seat next to Harry and Madam Hooch.

Harry looks at Tara and thinks there's something familiar about her.

"How long will you be staying?" Albus asks.

"For about three or four days." Tara says.

"We'll have to find a room for you to sleep but that won't be a problem." Albus says. Harry keeps trying to place the woman and when she looks at him he sees their eyes are the same color and there's only one person Harry knows with the same color eyes as him. And from a picture of his mom that Severus has he knows she has the same color hair as Tara as well. That is when Harry thinks that his mom had come back for him.

_I would also like to thank Jadedragon36 for her private message she gave me some nice ideas along with a title and i liked the title she gave me and that's where i got it so Thank you Jade for the ideas and if i can work them in i will :)_

_Also i told the creator of an outsiders forum i found that i would post a message so she can get more people to join. So if you want to check it out the link for it is: _/topic/44411/5192291/1/#6527723 _so please check it out. She needs more people to join if it's ever going to start._

_Well please R&R and i'll try and update ASAP! Thanks again Jade :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone :) Look another chapter!! Ok this Chapter is dedicated to Boycrazy30008 because i am a huge fan of her stories. :) Well i know it's been a while but really busy and not much time for writing so sorry if this chapter seems to be rushed._

_**WARNING: Spanking**_

The next day while Albus is getting Harry ready for the day he receives an owl telling him he had to leave for a few days.

"_You are require to attend a meeting along with the headmasters of the other magical schools for two-three days. Please be at the ministry at 1:30 Thursday after noon. The Minister"_

"Well this is great Harry." Albus says tying Harry's shoes..

"What papa?" Harry asks.

"I need to leave for a few days." Albus sets Harry down and they head to the Great Hall.

"Why?"

"I need to attend a meeting but you're going to stay here Sev and Minerva." Albus says as they enter the great hall where Tara, Severus, Minerva and the rest of the staff are already eating.

"Good morning Albus." Minerva says when Harry and Albus take their seats.

"Morning Minerva, Miss. Summers, everyone. I have an announcement to make. I am required to attend a meeting with the other headmasters of magical schools for a few days. So, Minerva I'll leave you in charge of the school and Severus you will watch Harry." Albus says fixing Harry his breakfast.

"Yes dad." Severus says.

"Alright Albus." Minerva says.

After breakfast Harry goes with Severus down to Severus's chambers while Albus and Minerva talk to Tara about what she would be looking at.

"Why does papa have to leave?" Harry asks following Severus down to his chambers.

"He has stuff he has to do. He won't be gone long and Minerva will be here." Severus says as they enter his chambers.

"I stay down here?" Harry asks.

"Yes you're going to stay in my spare room." Severus says opening the door and allowing Harry to look around. "Now come along I would like to speak with Miss. Summers." Severus says scooping Harry up and going to look for Tara.

"Why you want to speak with you?" Harry asks.

"I want to ask her a question." Severus says.

"K." Harry says.

Severus finds Tara walking around the halls by the History of Magic classroom.

"Miss. Summers may I ask you a question?" Severus asks.

"Call me Tara and of course." Tara says.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to maybe...go to The Three Broomsticks with me for maybe a meal...so maybe we could get to know one another." Severus says.

"Well...I guess we could do that." Tara says.

"Really? Thank you...so...Dinner tonight?" Severus asks.

"Sure." Tara says.

"Great, I'll leave Harry with another teacher and we can go." Severus says.

"Alright I'll meet you by the front doors?"

"That's fine." Severus says.

"Ok see you then." Tara says walking off.

Severus sets Harry down who is wriggling to get down.

"Can I explore?" Harry asks.

"I guess but don't go bugging professors who are working and do NOT leave the school understand?" Severus asks.

"Yes Sev!" Harry says happily.

"Ok than but no being a little brat." Severus says smirking watching Harry heading away.

"Hi Harry." A painting says.

"Hi." Harry says happily.

"Out wandering again today?" He asks.

"Yeah, bye bye." Harry says walking away.

Harry walks around until he sees Tara and starts following her. Tara hears someone following her and turns to find Harry smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Nothing." He says. Tara rolls her eyes and starts walking again and Harry starts following her again. Tara turns around and glares at him.

"Ok you little brat. You better stop following me before you make me mad!" Tara says angrily. Tara storms off leaving Harry confused at why his "mommy" didn't want him. Harry decides that his "mommy" was tired like Severus and his papa were when they didn't get a lot of sleep. He decides to go look for Minerva and talk to his "mommy" later.

Harry goes to Minverva's office.

"Hi Minnie." Harry says when Minerva opens the door.

"Hi there sweetie." Minerva says smiling down at Harry.

"Why is papa leaving?" Harry asks wanting to know.

"You papa is leaving because he needs to go to a meeting with some other people but you get to stay here with me, Sev, Poppy, Flitwick and everyone." Minerva says.

"Ok, but he coming back?" Harry asks.

"Of course he'll come back." Minerva says.

Later that day Severus and Tara head to the Three Broomsticks while Harry stays with Flitwick since Minerva was busy doing something to watch him.

"Behave Harry, and I'll be back later." Severus says giving Harry a hug.

"Ok, bye bye." Harry says to Severus and Tara.

"Bye Harry." Tara says with a smile ruffling Harry's hair.

"Bye bye." Harry says walking away with Flitwick.

"You're brother is really cute, but you guys are really far apart." Tara says while they're sitting down eating at the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh we're not blood brothers. Our father adopted both of us. Harry was adopted about a year and a half ago almost two years ago and I was adopted when I was thirteen." Severus says going on to explain everything.

"So does Harry know about his real parents?" Tara asks.

"He knows some but he doesn't really understand it completely. But our father said he'll explain everything to him when he's older but for right now I think he just thinks Dumbledore is his father and I'm his brother and everything." Severus says.

"I understand being so young to lose your parents and being adopted by another and growing up to think of someone else as your father and brother is going to be what you think but he'll understand everything when he's older." Tara says.

Severus and Tara arrive back to the school later than they expected since they decided to go for a walk.

"Well I had a nice time talking with you Tara and would like to go out again sometime." Severus says.

"I would like that. Maybe tomorrow?" Tara asks.

"That should be fine. But if you'll excuse me I need to go collect Harry and I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Severus says heading to Flitwicks office.

"Hello Severus, a little later aren't we?" Flitwick asks when he opens the door.

"We decided to take a walk. Is he sleeping?" Severus asks.

"Yes, he's in my bedroom asleep, I'm just reading a little before heading to bed. Go ahead and get him." Flitwick says opening his bedroom door. Severus goes and picks Harry up gently laying Harry's head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for watching him Filius. I trust he was no trouble." Severus says.

"No trouble at all. Night Severus." Flitwick says leading him to the door.

"Night." Severus says carrying Harry down to his chambers and placing him in his room covering him up. "Night little one." Severus says kissing Harry's forehead.

The next day Harry starts following Tara around again.

"Bloody Hell how many times to I have to tell you to stop following me you little brat!" Tara says pushing Harry down causing him to start crying.

"Stop bloody crying!" Tara says angrily.

"What happened!" Severus asks rushing over with Minerva since they were on their way to the great hall for lunch.

"He tripped and fell." Tara says.

"Calm down Harry." Severus says picking Harry up. "I'm going to take him down to my chambers and check him over. We'll be late for lunch Minerva." Severus says carrying Harry who is still crying back down to the dungeons.

When they get to his chambers Severus sits down and sits Harry in his lap.

"Shh, calm down." Severus says holding Harry close and rubbing his back.

"She mean!" Harry cries.

"Who? Tara?" Severus asks. Harry nods.

"She doesn't hate you. She just didn't know what to do when you fell." Severus says.

"I no fall. She push me!" Harry says.

"She didn't push you. You've fallen before. I think your mad because I'm spending time with Tara" Severus says.

"NO SHE PUSH ME! SHE HATE ME!!" Harry screams.

"Harry James Potter you stop that screaming right this moment." Severus says sternly.

"SHE PUSH! SHE PUSH! SHE HATE ME!!" Harry screams again.

Severus turns Harry over so he's over his knee and swats him a half a dozen times.

"You do not lie to me and you do not scream at me." Severus says sternly. Harry cries harder as Severus carries him to his bedroom and sets him in a corner. "Stand there for five minutes until you can talk to me with out lying or screaming." Severus says sitting on the bed waiting. Harry cries in the corner rubbing his bottom hating that Severus didn't believe him. After the five minutes Severus goes to lift Harry up but he pushes away.

"Fine, come on it's time for lunch." Severus says surprised that Harry didn't want him to confort him.

Severus decides that they would eat lunch here.

"Tippy!" Severus calls.

"Yes Master Severus?" Tippy asks.

"Can you bring us some lunch?" Severus asks.

"Yes Master Severus. Tippy be back." Tippy says popping out and popping back in a few minutes later with lunch for Harry and Severus.

"Thank you Tippy." Severus says as Tippy sets it down on the table. "Harry come eat." Severus says.

"No." Harry says not wanting to be by Severus since he felt betrayed.

"Harry come eat or you can go back in your room." Severus says. Harry doesn't move and Severus gets up and picks Harry up who starts kicking and wriggling. "You little boy need to stop this tantrum before I smack you again. You can be mad all you want about me spending time with Tara but you do not lie or scream at me understand?" Severus asks after he sets Harry on his bed causing him to whimper. "Understand?" Severus asks.

"Y-yes." Harry says.

Severus reaches to hug Harry again but Harry pushes him away again.

"Fine, but I don't want to whine that I didn't try to make you feel better later." Severus says walking out of the room. Harry waits until Severus heads to his potions lab before sneaking out of the chambers and heading to Hagrids. Hagrid is surprised that Harry is down there with out Severus.

"'Arry what are you doing down 'ere? Where's Sev?" Hagrid asks.

"Sev, Hate me! He no believe me about mommy pushing me. Why mommy no want me?" Harry starting to cry again.

"Your mum? Oh 'Arry that women isn't your mum. I admit she looks like her but she doesn't. Your mother loved you very much and she wouldn't have pushed you." Hagrid says going on to explain a little about Lily and James.

Back in Hogwarts Severus decides to try and talk to Harry again but when he enters the bedroom and finds it empty he starts to panick.

"HARRY!?" Severus says running around the apartment looking for him. Severus goes looking through the school and runs into Tara. "Tara have you seen Harry? He's missing!" Severus says.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Tara asks pretending to be worried.

"He's missing. He was in his room and I went to my potions lab for a few minutes and when I went back to check on him he wasn't there." Severus says.

"Oh don't worry about that boy. If's he can't stay still it serves him right to be missing. Think about it Sev, if he's gone you have more time for me." Tara says.

"What do you mean it serves him right? He's a little boy Tara and...You don't care! That means Harry was right you did push him! How could you push a little three year old boy!" Severus asks getting angry.

"That little brat was following me around." Tara says.

Severus realizes that Harry saw the same thing in Tara as he did. Lily.

"How could I be so stupid. Fine you don't want to help me find my brother I'll do it without you." Severus says running off to keep looking for Harry. When Severus arrives to the main hall he sees Hagrid carrying Harry.

"HARRY!" Severus says releaved.

"Looking for something Sev? Found the little tyke wandering around. Said you hated him." Hagrid says. Severus sighs and takes Harry who was looking at him with nervous eyes.

"I don't hate you Harry and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right when you said she didn't like you can you forgive me?" Severus says. Harry looks unsure for a minute but wraps his arms around Severus.

"I forgive you." Harry says.

"Good now come on I got an idea." Severus says with a smirk.

They head back to his chambers and Severus sets Harry on the table after healing his bottom.

"You want to get back at Tara for being mean?" Severus asks. Harry nods unsure. "Then you want to make her break out in spots?" Severus asks.

"Yeah!" Harry says.

"Ok than lets go make a potion and I can sneak a couple drops in her drink at dinner tonight." Harry nods and allows Severus to carry him to his potions lab where they make a potion that will cause Tara to break out in spots for an hour. "Now than. Let's head to dinner and I'll make sure we get this in her drink. But first," Severus says. "Minerva and I want you to have this." Severus says handing Harry a picture of a guy with Messy Black hair, Hazel eyes, and Glasses and a woman with Long bright Red hair and Emerald Green eyes. "That's you REAL mother and father, Lily and James Potter." Severus says.

"I can really have this?" Harry asks.

"Yes, you see how much prettier you mother is than Tara?" Severus says sighing as he looks at Lily.

"She loved you more than life itself and she's always watching over you." Severus says taking the picture and setting it next to Harry's bed. "Now come on it's time for dinner...and our little joke." Severus says taking Harry's hand and heading to the Great Hall.

During the middle of dinner Severus sees Tara talking to Minerva about something so he quickly puts a couple of drops of the potion he made with Harry a little while earlier and goes back to eating like nothing happened.

"Sev, owl!" Harry says pointing the owl flying in.

"I see the owl and I'm pretty sure I know whose it is." Severus says as the owl lands.

"Why would teachers get mail during the summer?" Tara asks taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Friends." Severus says taking the letter. Harry starts giggling when Tara starts to become covered in boils.

"What the..." Tara says.

"Oh my." Minerva says.

"That's a new look for you." Severus says.

"What happened to me?" Tara asks rushing out of the great hall.

"I shall see what's the mattered." Severus says placing the letter which he reconized as Lucius Malfoy's writing into his robe.

Severus exits the great hall to see Tara trying to get rid of the boils.

"That's not going to work." Severus says smirking.

"You did this! I'm going to write such a bad report about Hogwarts that it'll be closed before the night is over with." Tara says.

"At least I didn't push a little three year old boy." Severus says.

"I told you he was following me and I told him to stop. He's just a little brat you'd be better off without him." Tara says not seeing Minerva coming out.

"That's it Miss. Summer's I suggest you leave right now because NOONE and I repeat NOONE messes with those boys while I'm around and if you write anything bad about this school I'll make sure the Ministry sends someone else and see what they think!" Minerva says angrily.

"FINE! I'm leaving tonight!" Tara says storming off to pack her bags.

When Albus comes back he talks to Severus to see how things went with Harry.

"No problems. Tara let early because she saw the school and saw that everything was in order. How was the meeting?" Severus asks.

"The meeting was good. Now if you don't mind I'm going to talk with Minerva and make sure everything is still under control." Albus says leaving even though he knows something happened but he decides not to press the issue since if it was bad Severus would have said something to him and Harry seemed happy and even Minerva didn't say anything bad happened so he decides to spend the day with his sons and tell Harry about Lily and James since Severus said Harry had asked about them.

_Ok well i have a poll on my profile so PLEASE go vote :) Also i have another chapter of another story written (that's not so rushed...srry) and that'll be posted soon. So please R&R and i'll try to make the next chapter not so rushed but i wanted to get something posted since it's been so long. Hopefully you enjoyed the story :) Also you're learn what the letter said since that'll probably be later the same day Albus came back or the next not sure which but i'm going to try and bring the Malfoys into to play (maybe not bad/evil since i'm kind of fond of nice Malfoy...AND mean/evil/abusive Malfoy) So R&R and next chapter hopfully won't take as long (not promising)_


	5. Not a chapter sorry

Hey, this is an update for a story i'm sorry but ideas are not coming to me so they might be a while but i WILL try soon. This is to tell you guys that i'm doing a Jonas Brother forum (it's Camp Rock, JB in General and they type of stuff...so it's under Camp Rock lol.) I would be REALLY happy if some of my faithful readers would come join. Some questions will be answered on the forum but any other questions feel free to PM me or just post them on the forum. Do NOT start RPing on the forum because the one their now is just for characters i will start another one when i get more characters. PLEASE come join me you guys. (if your a JB hater please don't come by) I don't care if you are or are not a JB fan this is for those who like the JB. Well hope to see some of you there.

http : / www . fanfiction . net / forum / JonasBrothersRoleplay/50990/ (without the spaces) if it doesn't work try my profile the link is there under my forums.


End file.
